A conventional approach to modeling a printed circuit board (PCB) design requires a user to manually enter specific dimensional data for individual circuit board layers and vias (or plated-through holes) into a script. Typically, the script takes the form of a standard format. Examples of such formats include .vbs files, mod files (design files) and par files (parameter files), among others.
The user then inputs the script into a modeling tool which enables the user to analyze and debug various aspects of the circuit board design (e.g., to determine changes in impedance as a way of identifying potential signal reflection sources, etc.). Examples of modeling tools which are adapted to receive scripts and then model circuit board designs in manners similar to that mentioned above include three-dimensional (3D) modeling applications from Ansoft HFSS of Pittsburgh, Pa. and from CST Microwave Studio of Wellesley Hills, Mass.
To make a change in the circuit board design, the user makes a modification to the specific dimensional data. For example, to change the width of the circuit board design, the user changes the width in each individual circuit board layer. Similarly, to change the thickness of a circuit board layer along the Z-axis, the user changes the Z-axis positions of each individual circuit board layer as well as the via height value of each via.